The Moral of the Story
by Leandra Wynn
Summary: COMPLETE. PostOotP. AU. Revelations during his sixth year leave Draco Malfoy questioning who and what he is. He attempts to come to terms with his new place in life, but there is only one person in the world who can understand.


**Title:** The Moral of the Story   
**Rating:** G   
**Time Frame:** Post-OotP. AU. Occurs sometime between HBP and Voldemort's Death.   
**Summary:** COMPLETE. Post-OotP. One Shot. AU. Revelations during his sixth year leave Draco Malfoy questioning who and what he is. He attempts to come to terms with his new place in life, but there is only one person in the world who can understand. This is their discussion.   
**Main Players:** Harry Draco   
**Beta:** None   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on, or may reference, characters and situations created, owned, and licensed by the appropriate authors, publishers, and entertainment companies. No money is being made from this publication. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** This story is based an assumption of who and what is the Half Blood Prince and the resulting relationship changes and personal upheavals. It is meant to be the snapshot of a moment in an established, but unwritten, alternate universe. As such, much of the background and causes of this moment are unspoken. The result is that the characters may seem out-of-canon – please accept the fact that, yes, they are not canon, but they _are_ accurate according to the unseen back-story. It also includes a bit of positive thinking and just a hint of ambiguous _slash_. Ultimately, this is a just the expression of a very random and wild plot bunny. More details at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Moral of the Story**

"Now I know how you feel, Potter." 

"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the comment. 

"How it feels to be a thing. An object. I'm not Draco Malfoy anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I ever was," the self-deprecating tone was alien coming as it was from the usually confident young man. 

"What do you mean?" Harry was beyond confused by this conversation, "Of course you were Draco Malfoy. You still are." 

"No. You're not getting it," frustration replaced some of the defeated tone, "Yes, I'm _called_ Draco Malfoy, but I'm not treated the way he was. And before you start, I'm not talking about the money or the privileges. I'm talking about being treated as a person, not a – _tool,_" he spat. 

Harry was beginning to understand where Draco was going. He had been there himself. "I treat you like a person." 

"Yeah, and that's part of why you're a freak," Draco regretted the words even as he said them; he had not meant it in that manner. But Harry only gave him an encouraging look to continue. Amazingly, he understood, and Draco was still not sure how they had reached this point. Before, all they had was aggressive rivalry where one look could spark a battle. Now, there was camaraderie and an indefinable something more. "But, you're the only one who does anymore," he honestly finished. 

"Look, I know it's not easy –" 

"I'm sure you do," was the sarcastic interruption. 

"If I may?" Harry asked with familiar patience. 

"Be my guest." 

Harry only gave a resigned sign, well acquainted with this side of Draco, "I know it's not easy. Believe me, I know. But Draco," he turned serious eyes on the Slytherin, "Do you consider _me_ a tool?" 

"What is this? I thought we were talking about me?" Draco asked, confused and only slightly sarcastic. 

"Answer the question Draco. Truthfully," asked Harry. 

There was a long silence while Draco gazed at Harry and contemplated his answer. Harry waited, hoping, _knowing_ the answer he would receive. Things had changed greatly in the recent past, and for that Harry was eternally grateful. 

"No," was the quiet, earnest response and it brought a small, pleased smile to Harry's face. "I don't consider you a tool." Draco paused and considered Harry, "You're not going to get sappy on me now are you?" he asked with some concern. 

Harry's smile widened and he continued, "What do you see me as then? And be honest with yourself and me," he continued over Draco's resigned sigh. This response though, was quick. 

"As you. I see you as yourself, your own person." A small bit a true worry edged its way into his voice, "You're going to tell me I'm a freak like you because of this, aren't you?" he asked. 

Harry shook his head and responded firmly, "No. I'm going to tell you how to not be a tool and to not be seen as one by others." 

"And how is that, Oh Great Wise One with Eyes as Green as a Fresh Pickled Toad?" the sarcasm returned. 

"Will you ever let that go?" Harry spoke as a man resigned to his fate. 

"No." 

"Prat. I didn't think so," Harry responded with a sigh and fell silent. 

Draco waited a moment before snidely prompting, "You were saying?" 

"Are you going to listen?" Harry asked with a calculating look at the other boy. 

"Depends on what you have to say." 

"Draco! Be serious." 

"Can't that's my cousin," the look he gave Harry then was complete Slytherin mischief. 

Harry threw his hands in the air and turned to go, "Forget it! I'm through." 

"Wait!" Draco called as he moved towards Harry, "Wait, I'm done. Tell me." 

"I've changed my mind. You're on your own," Harry replied, "Just like I was," was said much softer. 

"Pot – Harry, tell me, please. I'm listening." Draco reflected that it was truly difficult to face Harry when you were the sole subject of his focus. Harry simply possessed intensity. His Legilimency skills aside, when he focused his bright eyes upon you – measuring, calculating, evaluating – Draco thought that you could not help but feel that he saw through any and all masks straight to your true self. 

"You stop being a tool," he paused to make sure Draco was truly listening, "and being seen as a tool, when you stop seeing yourself as a tool." 

Draco absorbed that for a moment, "That's it?" 

"That's it," Harry said with a short nod. 

"But, it's so simple. Too simple, even for you. Come on, you're holding out on me," Draco wheedled. 

"No, I'm not. I know it sounds simple, but it's not. Trust me," Harry insisted. "Just think about it for a while, work on it, and let me know how you do with it."

* * *

_ Some time later…_

"Potter." 

"Hmm?" asked Harry as he looked up from his book. 

With a heavy sigh Draco reluctantly responded, "You were right." Harry experienced a moment of true shock. 

"Wait. What? Can you say that again? I didn't quite hear you the first time," he was only half joking. 

"Ha ha, very funny," Draco retorted, but he quickly turned serious, "You were right. It's not as simple as it sounds. What do I do now?" 

Harry instantly knew what Draco referred to, but he still took a moment to respond, "Well," he began slowly, "you definitely can't give up if you want to not be seen as a tool anymore. It's going to take longer than a few days. It's you that has to change first, Draco, not everyone else." 

He waited to see if Draco would respond. He didn't. Draco merely continued to gaze upon his friend, waiting for the rest of the advice. "If you change your perception of yourself, it will _change_ you, and people will notice. They will respond to you differently, either unconsciously or with a little push. But, it will happen," Harry said confidently. 

Draco moved to sit with Harry on the couch as he considered his words. Then, "Pushing? The golden boy advocating violence? Will wonders never cease?" Draco was always one for over dramatics. 

"Aren't you done with the sarcasm yet?" 

"Are you kidding? It's me." 

At that Harry gave a small smile, "Yes, it's you. Never forget that, Draco." 

With a tone that was only slightly faked, Draco asked concernedly, "Are you trying to teach me the moral of this story, now?" 

"Yes. Is it working?" was the earnest reply. 

"I don't know," Draco's thoughtful look turned decidedly conniving, "Tell me what the moral is and I'll let you know if I got it." What he got in response was a pair of rolled eyes with an honest and sincere answer. 

"You are Draco Malfoy, with all the good and bad, past and present experiences. That is who you are. The Half Blood Prince is only a small part of you. Yes, it affects you, but it is not the be-all and end-all of you." 

After a moment, Draco asked quietly, "Is that it?" 

"That's it," was the equally quiet response. 

"Wise words from the Boy Who Lived." 

"I've learned a thing or two over the years," said Harry as he rose from the couch and moved towards the door. 

"Yeah, I guess you have. But, Potter?" called Draco. 

"Hmm?" Harry turned back to him. 

"If you take the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' stuff too far, you'll be begging me for mercy before I'm through with you." 

With a positively evil smile Harry replied, "I may beg you Draco, but it won't be for mercy." 

"Potter!" was Draco's shocked reply, long after Harry had gone. 

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** That last bit was the hint of slash I mentioned above; it was left ambiguous so that you may take it as you will: slash or no slash.   
This story was based on a plot bunny with the following assumptions:   
1) It is revealed that Draco Malfoy is the Half-Blood Prince specifics undetermined   
2) Draco Malfoy (aka The Half-Blood-Prince) is Harry Potter's "power the Dark Lord knows not" specifics undetermined   
3) Draco Malfoy opposes Voldemort   
4) Harry has several realizations about _his_ position in life and has come to terms with who he is and what is expected of him   
5) Harry and Draco develop a relationship: i.e. friendship, romance, etc. specifics undetermined 


End file.
